1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method for controlling a dynamic system that is part of a dynamic apparatus, on the basis of the sunlight.
Said invention also relates to a dynamic apparatus comprising a dynamic system, a photovoltaic generator as well as a device for controlling said dynamic apparatus on the basis of the sunlight.
Said invention concerns the field of manufacturing dynamic apparatus self-sufficient in energy and comprising a dynamic system, a photovoltaic generator as well as a battery supplied with electrical energy by the photovoltaic generator and supplying the dynamic system with energy.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Dynamic apparatus of this type is already known, in the form of a shading device such as a blind or similar.
In particular, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,487 a device is described for controlling energy through a window. This device comprises a blind, constituting a dynamic system, photovoltaic generators, a battery as well as light sensors to capture the sunlight and providing information on the basis of which the dynamic system is controlled.
It is also known to have document FR2.740.825 relating to an installation for controlling solar protection units. Such an installation comprises solar protection units as well as means for actuating said units. Said installation also comprises an automatic shade control system. Said system comprises a sensor, remote from the actuators and equipped with means for measuring the intensity of the solar radiation and means for measuring at least one other meteorological phenomenon. Said system also comprises means of supplying the sensor with electrical energy, said supply means consisting, in particular, of a photovoltaic generator.
In document WO2010/079407 a method is described for operating home automation equipment for motor-driven solar protection. Said installation comprises a blind, a photovoltaic generator serving as an energy collector, a battery as well as a remote solar sensor which, if it detects direct sunlight, controls the deployment of the blind.
In any event, the dynamic apparatus known in the prior art comprises, on the one hand, a photovoltaic generator usually used to charge with electricity a battery intended to supply a dynamic system that is part of such a dynamic apparatus, and on the other hand, a solar sensor, designed to detect solar radiation for the purpose of controlling the dynamic system, in addition to the photovoltaic generator and remote from the dynamic system.
Apart from the fact that such a solar sensor constitutes an additional element to the dynamic apparatus, it may be remote from the dynamic system and therefore be positioned in a place not representative of the conditions in the environment of said dynamic system, in particular in a shaded place. Moreover, such a sensor is usually some distance from the dynamic system to be controlled so that it is necessary to transmit the information captured by said sensor to the dynamic system. Such transmission may be achieved either by a wired link requiring an electric cable, impractical to install, and even unattractive, or a radio or Wi-Fi link requiring at least one receiver on the dynamic system and representing a more costly solution than the wired link.